All She Needs is You
by Amber's Angel
Summary: Drama, focucing on Amber/Bray. Starts in the middle of Series One, ends somewhere in the mid-Series Three.
1. All the things you wish you'd done

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the tribe.  
  
All She Needs Is You  
  
"Amber? You coming with us?" Bray poked his head into her room. She was sprawled out over her bed, fiddling with the shell that Sasha had given her not so long ago on the beach.  
"Who's going?" Amber sighed. The tribe had decided that some of them should go and check out Hope Island for any trace of the antidote they had found out about a few hours earlier, when they paid a visit to the ransacked Government buildings.   
"Dal, to work any computers and stuff as Jack's got a broken leg; me, and...Lex." Bray replied, sighing and wondering if Lex could ever be any use to anyone. "Oh, and Cloe's insisting we take Bob along with us too."   
"She would!" Amber smiled. "Fine, I'll come...let's find the others, we want to be home before it's dark."   
Soon everyone was gathered near the fountain.   
"Bob, be a good boy for them." Chloe bent down and stroked him.  
"Good luck!" Zandra hugged Lex.  
"Zan, you sound like we're not going to come back! We'll be home by tonight." Lex said. 'We hope.' Amber muttered under her breath.  
When they reached the beach Dal pointed out Hope Island.  
"Well, looks like a long swim!" Amber said.  
"Amber!" Dal and Bray retorted at the same time.   
Soon they had found a boat to row across in and were ready to set out.  
"Wait a minute guys, I need to do something." Amber walked over to the edge of the water and dug deep into her pocket. Bray saw her hurl what looked like a necklace into the sea. She came back over and climbed into the boat.  
"What was that?" Bray looked at her.  
"Nothing." Amber replied looking at the ground. "Well come on, are we gonna go or not?!" She quickly changed the subject.  
  
An hour later, the group had successfully negotiated a minefield and were standing in front of a plaque on the wall. Dal wandered off.  
"Hope Island Research Laboratory, opened 1992" Amber muttered, as Lex tried to push open a door. It didn't move. "Lex, if you read the notice on the door stating 'This door is kept locked at all times' before you tried opening it we might get somewhere!" Amber was getting fed up and just wanted to get the information they needed and go home.  
"Oooh, who snapped your knicker elastic? No, let me guess...was it loverboy here?" Lex teased her. He was really beginning to get to her these days.  
"Shut up Lex!" Amber snapped back, just as Dal appeared from around the corner.  
"Where did you go?" Bray asked.  
"I thought I'd do something useful while you lot were winding each other up. I got the generator up and running again." Amber turned and pushed a door. It moved, even if it was quite heavy. Bray helped her open it and they walked in. Amber screamed as she saw the skeleton lying there, seeming as though it was...looking at them. She backed away and bumped into Bray.  
"Sorry, I..." she trailed off shiftily, looking up at him.  
"Can we get a move on?" Lex said.  
  
"You miss him, don't you?" Bray asked Amber. They had found some peace outside, and were lying on their backs talking.  
"Who?"  
"Sasha." Bray said hesitantly.  
"I don't think I would have liked to go with him...he's rootless...keeps moving on all the time. I don't think my conscience would let me leave you...the Mallrats. It seemed a nice idea at the time though." She sighed. "I almost regretted my decision afterwards though, half of you were missing...and the mess! You didn't even lift a finger..."  
"I had good reason to."  
"Like what?" Amber looked at him.  
"It doesn't matter..." he said lamely.   
"Really?" Amber asked, and Bray sat up. "You really didn't like him, did you?" She added.  
"Can you blame me?" he said, gazing out at the sea.  
"I...Bray look at me." Amber put her hand on his arm. "I..." she started again, but was cut off by Lex once again.  
"Guys, Dal needs you inside." He announced. "Now!" he added when neither of them moved.  
  
The next few minutes seemed to go into a blur. The next thing they knew the four of them and Bob couldn't find a way to get out of the building. They were being tortured mentally with all the recorded messages relaying their fate.   
Amber walked over to Bray and sat down next to him, away from Lex and Dal.  
"Dal keeps saying he can't breathe, and the more I try to convince him it's all going to be okay the less I believe it myself. I'm scared Bray." Amber's eyes started to well up.  
"We're going to get out of here, if it's the last thing I do!" Bray said.  
"But who are you trying to convince? I think you're being to optimistic." Amber sighed.  
"Amber, don't think about it. Don't think like that." Bray held her.  
"It makes you think though. All the things you've done, all the things you wish you'd done..." Amber looked up at him sadly. Suddenly the door opened. Dal and Lex had managed it.  
"See, everything's gonna be fine." Bray smiled as they stood up.  
  
"Phew, I'm glad that's over." Lex said.  
"Wait, I've left my jacket inside. I won't be a minute." Amber jogged off back to the building and opened the door.  
  
Then, suddenly, the building exploded with no warning at all. The others stood rooted to the spot.  
"Amber..." Dal whispered.  



	2. To hell and back

"I'm going to get her." Bray announced.  
"You really want to see her if she's..." Lex started.  
"Don't say that!" Bray yelled back.  
"What, are you crazy? It might explode again!" Dal reasoned.  
"I'd rather die with her." He replied before heading towards the building.  
"He's nuts!" Lex said to Dal.  
"Nuts about Amber." Dal corrected.  
  
A minute later Bray walked out the building carrying Amber in his arms like a baby; her arms were dangling limp by her sides. Dal rushed over as Bray lay Amber down carefully on the ground.  
"I don't think she's hurt, just unconscious. We just need to wait for her to come round, and just try and keep her comfortable." Dal breathed a sigh of relief, and walked off towards Lex to explain what was going on.  
  
"The others are gonna start to get really worried soon! We've been away at least three times longer than we expected!" Lex was getting irritated.  
"But Lex, Amber could die!" Dal snapped.  
"That's not what you told loverboy over there!" Lex said in an irritatingly calm voice.  
"I'm not saying she will, but what happens if she doesn't wake up? You really think I would tell Bray that that was a possibility?" Dal hissed back.  
"Why not? I would!"   
"Think about what it would put him through! Lex, you're heartless."  
"What?...Dal, where are you going!?" Lex shouted after Dal, who had turned around and walked off in the other direction.  
"I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head."  
  
"Amber, wake up!" Bray was talking to Amber, not knowing whether she could hear him or not. It made him feel better to be talking, instead of just looking at Amber. "Come on, we're in danger of Lex abandoning us." He decided to carry on. Amber had her head in his lap to make it more comfortable for her. "You've got loads to live for, you lead the Mallrats, you've come so far with Dal...everyone likes you; even Lex, somewhere deep down," He took a deep breath. "And...and I think I'm in love with you. I don't know what I'd do if you were gone." Bray had tears running down his face now, and couldn't stop thinking about what she had said earlier - 'It makes you think though. All the things you've done, all the things you wish you'd done...' He ran his hand over Amber's face, and then bent down and kissed her. "Please, wake up! You're so cold...it's scary." Bray put his jacket over Amber, and pulled her closer into him to keep her warm. "Don't go Amber."  
  
Amber's hand suddenly moved. Bray looked at it, stunned.  
"Amber? You awake?" He whispered.  
"Wh...Bray...what?" Was the mumbled reply. She tried to look up at him.  
"You're okay!" Bray smiled, for the first time in hours.  
"What happened? Where's Dal?" Bray grinned. Amber was definitely back; firing questions everywhere as usual.  
"I think he went for a walk; after he got fed up with Lex. We were really worried about you Am."  
"With the exception of Lex." Amber stated.  
"Most likely, yeah. I think he just wanted to get home."  
"So do I." Amber said, yawning slightly.  
  
They walked silently into the Mall but to their surprise only Ryan was in the café.  
"Ryan, were is everyone?" Lex sat down opposite him.  
"I'm going to get some rest, I feel wiped out. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." Amber walked off up the stairs.  
"I think the others are avoiding Tai-San." Ryan said grimly.   
"What's she done now?" Lex asked.  
"She's ill. We think it's the virus."  
"What!" Bray sighed.  
"She didn't come to lunch, but when she finally turned up she was sneezing. Then she fainted."  
"I need to get these disks to Jack, okay." Dal had taken out the bag the CD's they had taken from Hope Island, and headed to Jacks room. Bray sat down near Lex and Ryan, and soon the other s had come to welcome them back.  
"Where's Amber?" Chloe asked, worried.  
"She's resting." Bray said.  
"That's not like her." Trudy looked confused.  
"She's had a bad day." Lex put in.  
"What do you mean, 'bad day'?" Salene asked.  
"She was knocked out when the building exploded. We didn't know if she was going to make it or not." Bray replied, and told them what happened.  
  
"Tai-San?" Lex poked his head round her door, closely followed by Bray, who wanted to keep an eye on Lex and the 'antidote' he was holding.   
"Yes?" She opened her eyes from the trance she had been in, and pulled the blanket she had round her shoulders tighter.  
"Ryan says you've got the virus..." Lex started  
"He's wrong, I've got the flu!" Tai-San cut in and promptly started coughing. Lex took a step back, then walked towards her holding out the vial of antidote.  
"Are you sure? Look, we've got the antidote here." Lex showed it to her.  
"It says 'B25 untested', how do you know it's the antidote!" She pushed it away. "Besides, I don't need it." She closed her eyes to start meditating again.  
"What!?" Lex shouted. "Amber almost died getting this, and we almost didn't make it out alive. And you refuse?" He was getting angry.  
"Lex, calm down. She's right, we don't know if it is really the antidote." Bray started to make Lex get out of the room. He closed the door after him. "Tai-San's not a guinea-pig, she has a right to refuse. And anyway, you didn't really seem to care whether Amber died on that island." Bray said, looking calmly at Lex.  
"I did!" Lex retorted.  
"You had a funny way of showing it." Bray cut in. Lex was fed up.  
"I'm gonna go and see Zandra now. I'll be glad to be with someone who actually wants me to be there." He walked off, leaving Bray standing in the café on his own.  



	3. Words of wisdom

Bray was in his room, swinging gently in his hammock, thinking. There was a knock on the door, and Tai-San walked in.  
"Hi." Bray said, wondering why Tai-San wanted to speak to him. "You should stay in your room, you're ill." He added.  
"I feel a bit better now. Anyway, I wanted to thank you for standing up for me earlier. God, Lex makes my blood boil sometimes." She sat down on the floor. "Patsy and Chloe paid me a visit earlier. They told me about what happened." Tai-San said, and then looked at him. "You must have been through hell."  
"What?" Bray asked.  
"Having to watch Amber laying there unconscious. You really care about her, don't you; and I think she feels the same way. The way she stood up for you at the water trial...and she's always making eyes at you." She stopped and looked at Brays face. "I'm right, aren't I?" Tai-San said, quite certain that she was.  
"Yeah, I think so. But there's just been so much in the way." He smiled sadly.  
"And you're going to let that stop you?" She asked.  
"No..."  
"Well, don't you think you better do something about it soon?" with that Tai-San got up and left the room, leaving Bray to think about her words.  
  
It was almost midnight, and Bray couldn't sleep. He got up to get himself a drink, and then decided to see how Amber was. He silently walked into her room and found her with her eyes closed.  
"Night Am." He touched the side of her cheek affectionately.  
"I wasn't asleep." She said opening her eyes. She sat up cross-legged on the bed, and motioned for Bray to do the same. "Do you wanna talk?" Amber asked, as he sat down.  
"Sure. I couldn't sleep." Bray looked at her.  
"I've been asleep most of today." Amber rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, but you were knocked out. How are you now?" he asked.  
"Better than before." She smiled. "So, that was one heck of a day!"  
"You don't know the half of it." Bray said. "Tai-San's ill."  
"Not the virus, I hope?" Amber frowned.  
"I don't know...the others think it is, and Lex tried to force her to take that 'untested' stuff we got today."  
"Typical" Amber sighed.  
  
Soon Amber and Bray were talking and joking, happy in each others company.  
"Do you remember when bluebell made all that noise, and Lex got us to set up a barricade." Amber asked.  
"Yeah...you were really mad at me because I knew what it was."  
"I was really stressed around that time. Sorry." Amber smiled at him.  
"Why?" Bray looked confused.  
"Well, you know...with Trudy not being very helpful and friendly, and...ummm...well...Lex being leader and all..." She finished lamely and avoided Brays eyes. Suddenly a wave of drowsiness hit Amber and she lay limp on the bed.  
  
"Amber? What's wrong?" Bray leapt up and knelt down beside her worriedly. "Amber?" He repeated, shaking her gently.  
"I'm okay, really. Just still quite weak from earlier, that's all." She said quietly, seeing the look of concern of Brays face. She reached out and took his hand, and he looked at it.  
"You're shaking Am..." he started.  
"I'm just a bit cold."   
"A bit?" Bray raised his eyebrows.  
"Okay, I'm a lot cold then." She grinned.  
"Come here..." They hugged.  
"Hey, no fair! You're really warm!" She said, hugging him tighter. She didn't want to let go. Soon Amber had warmed up, and started to drift off in Brays arms. Only now she wasn't tired. She looked up at Bray, who had his eyes closed. She shifted closer to him, lay her head on his chest, gazing into the air, and started to think.   
"Amber? You awake?" Bray said, after feeling her move.  
"No." She smiled, and they looked at each other. Amber hooked her hand round Brays neck, and gingerly pulled his face closer to hers. She smiled, her eyes sparkling, and wrapped her arms round brays waist.  
"Do you have any idea of how jealous I was of Sasha?" Bray whispered.  
"Bray, I'm sorry I..." She started, but kissed him tenderly instead.  



	4. All good things come to an end

"Bray! Get up, the others will be awake soon." Amber whispered. She was already dressed, and was hovering over Bray.  
"Do we have to get up?" He looked at Amber; his eyes really wide like an innocent child's. She couldn't help but laugh. "Sit down." He told her.  
"Okay then!" She grinned, and sat down directly on top of him.  
"Am...I...ca..." Bray tried to say, but because Amber was sitting on top of him he couldn't.  
"As much as I would love to spend all day in bed, we have things to do. Besides, people would start missing us." Amber finished just as Bray rolled her off from on top of him, and now she lay next to him. She looked at him and sighed. "Fine, you win, but I'm only staying for five more minutes!"  
  
Later, Amber and Bray had sneaked off after lunch up to the roof, away from everyone.  
"You know, we really should tell the others about us soon." Bray looked down at Amber.  
"You're right, before someone walks in on us..." Amber closed her eyes and opened them slowly. Bray grinned. They were looking at the view over the streets. They seemed remarkably alive today.  
"What did I do to deserve you?" Bray turned to face Amber, so they were no longer looking out over the city. Amber pulled him closer to her.  
"Well first, you're gorgeous, and you're kind to me..." she stopped and entwined her hands around his neck. "And ...you're you." She smiled.  
"What's that meant to mean!" Bray said in mock offence. Amber punched him playfully. "Ooooh payback time!" he laughed and picked her up, carried her over to the edge of the roof and pretended to throw her off. He put her back down again. They sat down with their backs against the wall, in hysterics.  
  
When they finally walked back inside, they found the other Mallrats in the grip of some unwelcome visitors...  
  
Amber stopped dead in her tracks, and Bray bumped into the back of her.  
"Oh God..." Bray started.  
"Bray, who are they?" Amber whispered back.   
"Tribe Circus. How on earth did they get here?" He was deep in thought. Amber didn't really know much about them, apart from the fact they were treating her friends roughly. She put an arm on his shoulder to get him to look at her. "They run the gambling den and a few other things like that a few miles away. I didn't think the others knew them." He spoke quietly.  
"What are we going to do Bray, we're doomed!" Amber was starting to get worried.  
"Wait. Wait until we think of something." The two of them crouched down out of sight; peering through the banisters at the others.  
"They seem to want something..." Amber whispered a few minutes later.  
"That's not usually a good sign with those guys." Bray replied.  
"Wait a minute, where's..." Amber started to speak, but heard something.  
"Pssst!" the voice repeated.  
"Where are you?" Amber asked softly.  
"Here." He whispered, and crouched down next to Amber.  
"What are you doing here? Do you know how this bunch got here?" Bray started firing questions.  
"It's all my fault. I'm really sorry..." He started to sniff.  
"KC, I'm sure you didn't mean to..." Amber tried to comfort him.  
"It is, we got into some trouble at the gambling den." KC continued.  
"We?" Bray looked puzzled.  
"I took Porky and lost him at poker and Chloe won him back but they wouldn't give him back and so I caused a riot and Top-Hat came and made me take him here and he has matches and he's psycho and..."   
"I think I understand." Amber cut in before KC got them even more confused.   
"What are we going to do then?" Bray asked. The three of them sat in silence.   
  
"Wait, I've got an idea!" KC said suddenly.  
"Ssssshhh!" Amber and Bray both held their fingers up to their lips, warning KC that if he spoke too loudly they would probably be captured too.  
"Sorry." KC said very quietly this time. Amber looked at him expectantly.  
"What's the idea then?" She whispered.  



	5. Hopes & dreams

Five minutes later, the three of them were ready to put their plan into action.   
"Ready?" Amber whispered. Just then, Bob started barking right up towards them. Bray groaned. Amber's mind raced. "Go, you two, just go! I'll give myself up, and just pretend it's me." KC crept away, to find a way to get out without being noticed by Top-Hat and his men. Amber kissed Bray quickly and headed off towards the stairs; towards Tribe Circus.  
"Bob, It's only me, you can stop barking now." Amber said loudly and deliberately. Bob turned his attention back to growling at Top-Hat. "What an Earth is going on here?" She asked the others, trying to ignore Top Hat.  
"Shut up and sit down." Top-Hat spat coldly, sensing that this girl may well be the, or one of the leaders. Amber did as she was told; she had pushed her luck quite a bit with Top-Hat recently.   
"Where've you been?" Trudy asked Amber.  
"On the roof. Look, KC and Bray have gone to get help. When Bob stared barking I gave myself up to let them have time to go." Amber whispered. Trudy was just about to say something in reply, when there were heavy footsteps on the stairs.  
"Hey Top-Hat! Look what scum we found!" Some guards were dragging KC. They pushed him down the last few steps. He moved over to Amber.  
"Are you all right?" She asked him.  
"Yeah...listen, those guards found me trying to escape, but Bray got away okay before they came." He said in a low voice. Amber sighed.  
"Let's hope he can get help before it's too late." She said, and KC walked over to Lex.  
"Whoa, you're..." KC started.  
"Wrinkly? Old?" Lex finished for him. "Thanks buddy."  
  
"Ebony, please, you have to help them!" Bray pleaded.  
"Why should I? One, I hate them. Two, They hate me. Three, I can't stand being begged." She snapped.   
"Ok, ok, I get the point. Please help, for old time's sake?" He said, and Ebony stood up.  
  
Top-Hat had decided to leave. Him and his men had had enough fun with the mallrats. Anyway, the finale was the most fun part.  
"You do know I love fire? The more the better." He said, playing with a lit match until it went out.  
"You can't do this to us! It's not right!" Amber shouted.  
"What can you do? You're all cosy in your own nice little cage! Like hamsters." He smiled, dropping a match on the bonfire that had been built in front of them, and walked away, with the clowns in tow.  
Amber sank down against one of the grilles, sobbing.   
"Bray, where are you?" She whispered.  
  
"Spike. Get some of the guards ready, we'll be going out in the car soon." She ordered in her usual manner. He nodded and walked off.  
"Thank you!" Bray smiled getting up.  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
"I'm coming back to the mall, with you." He replied.  
"I don't think so. Guards!" Ebony shouted.   
"What?" Bray spun around.  
"Lock him up." Ebony said as he was dragged away.  
"Well thanks. I knew there was a catch somewhere." He said sarcastically.  
"Do you want me to help them or not?" Ebony said sweetly.  
  
"Amber, Amber! We're being attacked!" Patsy and Chloe were getting more and more upset.  
"What?" She finally caught on.  
"The Loco's are coming!" Patsy sat down next to Amber.  
"That's good." She sighed.  
"Are you nuts?" Chloe looked puzzled.  
"Well anything's better than being fried." KC said happily.  
"Girls, Amber's right. Maybe the Loco's will come and help us." Salene joined in.  
"Ebony? Help?" Trudy snorted. "She doesn't know the meaning of the word."  
"Maybe Bray persuaded her." Amber said.  
There was a crash as the door was knocked down.  



	6. Need for revenge

"Hello? Is that you Ebony?" Amber called out desperately.  
"It's nice to see you again Amber!" Came the sarcastic reply.  
"Please, just help us out of here!" Trudy joined in. Ebony ordered her men to put out the fire and get the mallrats out or their own cage. "Why would you want to help us? I thought you didn't care about anything to do with us!" Trudy spat.  
"Where's Bray?" Amber said, worried by the fact that he wasn't there.  
"Loverboy persuaded me to help you. For old time's sake I think. But that wasn't the real reason I came. I have spies, and I know that you have the antidote." Ebony was ignoring Amber.  
"We don't know if it's the antidote or not!" Ryan said.  
"Nice one Ryan!" Jack hissed.  
"We don't have it!" Salene tried to say convincingly.   
"Really?!" Ebony walked in among the mallrats, making the little ones nervous.   
"Where's Bray?!" Amber repeated, getting angry.  
"And why would you want to know Amber?" Ebony taunted. Amber slapped her hard. "You'll pay for that." Ebony spat.  
"What have you done to him." Amber said slowly and fiercely.  
"I had him locked up. Didn't want him trying anything stupid while I was getting the antidote from this dump."  
"Ebony, this is our home! We liked it the way it was, before all this happened. So just leave us alone!" Trudy shouted.  
"The sooner I get out of here the better!" Ebony replied. "Guards, search the place! We aren't leaving until we have the antidote!" She ordered, and the guards obeyed her.  
  
Amber sat curled up in the corner, holding her knees close to her.  
"Stop sulking!" Ebony towered over her, gently swinging the box of antidote that she was holding tightly in her hand.  
"Why?" Amber curled up more.  
"You're just a little wimp..." Ebony started.  
"No. You're just a bully!" Amber snapped.  
"Shut up Amber." Ebony turned on her heel and walked off.  
"Guards! We're going now!" She started being her usual bossy self again.  
"What are you like Ebony. You take away all our hopes and dreams. You're heartless, you know that!" Trudy had really begun to hate Ebony since the virus had struck.   
The Locos started to leave.  
"Let Bray go Ebony." Amber finally stood up and was getting more and more worked up.  
"Well honey, you know...I don't think I will." Ebony smiled. Amber stood there, seething.  
"What are you doing here?" Amber pretended to see someone behind Ebony, and everyone turned. Amber snatched the antidote and ran to the top of the stairs. "You fell for it!" Amber forced a smile.   
"Amber, give me back the antidote, and nothing will happen. Otherwise you'll just have to see the consequences for yourself. And trust me, they won't be pretty!" Ebony was aiming to hit one of Amber's weak spots.  
"No. We have nothing for you to take any more, so what's the point?" Amber held a vial of antidote over the railings.  
"I'll have Bray killed!" Ebony threatened.  
"I know you wouldn't." Amber retorted.  
"Fine. I'll have Dal killed then!" Ebony snapped her fingers and the guards grabbed Dal.  
"You don't have the heart to kill anyone Ebony." Amber was getting worried.  
"And you don't have the heart to drop the antidote!" Ebony said.  
"Try Me." Amber said slowly, accompanied by the sound of shattering of glass.  
"Amber, you stupid cow!" Ebony screamed.  
"If we can't have it no one does!" Amber said, in the same cold tone, and dropped another vial.  
"We saved you, and we need something in return. It just so happens that we want the antidote." Ebony retorted.  
"We found it, it's ours." Amber continued. She picked up the box, ready to throw the entire thing over the balcony, but was grabbed from behind.  



	7. Madly Missing

Amber spun round, finding that guards had managed to creep up on her, and took the box of antidote.  
"I always win." Ebony called her men off Amber. "Guards, take Lex with us, I need him to test this stuff." She held up the antidote. Ebony looked at the mallrats. "I hope I never have to set eyes on you guys again. Bye!" She said, looking mainly at Amber.  
  
As soon as the Locos had left, Amber ran to her room and flung herself on her bed, angry and upset. Trudy appeared round the door.  
"Amber, you realise you could have had us all killed back there." She sat down on the edge of Amber's bed.   
"I don't care!" Amber sobbed into her pillow. Trudy looked at her with sympathy. "You must think I'm being a right cow. You and the others." She sniffed.  
"We would never think that! Stop saying things like that Amber, look on the bright side."  
"There is no bright side!" Amber curled up.  
"Amber, what's gotten into you lately? Ever since you came back from Hope Island you've acted so differently. Tell me, you'll feel much better. "  
"It's Bray."  
"You mean..." Trudy started.  
"Yes, I mean we're together." Amber snapped.  
"No need to bite my head off!" Trudy raised her eyebrows.  
"I'm sorry, it's just..."  
"You're missing him, your really worried..."Trudy supplied.  
"Yeah, something like that." Amber managed a weak smile.  
"Come on Amber, we'll think of some way of getting him out of Ebony's hell-hole." Trudy smiled, and walked out.  
  
Trudy sat down in the café, with Brady in her lap.  
"Want a coffee?" Salene saw the exasperated look on Trudy's face.  
"Coffee would be good, thanks." She replied.  
"Something bothering you?" Salene asked, with her back to Trudy while she made the drinks.  
"No, not me." Trudy started to give Brady her bottle.  
"Then who?" Salene gave Trudy a confused look.  
"Amber. Don't go in her room unless you want a lengthy argument about the point in remaining hopeful. She doesn't seem to think there is any point in living any more." Trudy sighed.  
"Oh no, not this again." Zandra had appeared in the doorway.  
"Not what?" Salene scowled. It was a known fact among the tribe that Salene hated the way Zandra would have Ryan wrapped round her little finger.  
"Amber moping again. It's all she ever does!" Zan rolled her eyes.  
"Except this time it's four times worse." Trudy muttered under her breath.  
  
Dal sat on Amber's bed.  
"Hi." Amber was lying on her side, facing the wall. She had calmed down now, and was now just miserable.  
"It's okay Amber, Jack and I are working on something." He tried to comfort her. "Do you want something to eat?"  
"No, I'm not hungry." She said shortly.  
"But you've got to eat...I know you're upset and missing Bray..."  
"What's Trudy been telling everyone!" Amber sat up, annoyed.  
"Nothing! At least, I haven't heard her say anything."  
"Well who told you then?" She looked at Dal, puzzled.  
"Amber, I know you too well." Dal said smiling. Amber gave him a playful punch. "So, do you want to come down to eat?" He asked again.  
"No." She shook her head.  
"Fine, whatever you say..." Dal said as he walked out. When he came back in a minute later, Amber was just staring into space. "Hey, snap out of it!" He waved a plate of baked beans in front of her face.  
"But I said I..." Amber took the plate from him.  
"Like I said - I know you too well." Dal sat down and they both ate.  
  
"See you later guys!" Amber shouted behind her as she tried to get out through the sewers.  
"Amber, where are you going?" Trudy stopped her.  
"Nowhere." Was the hasty reply.  
"Well if you're going nowhere, then you don't need to go out." Trudy saw right through her.  
"I'm...I'm going to get food! We're running low and..." Amber walked off before Trudy had a chance to say anything.  
"Is that right." Trudy muttered and headed back upstairs.  
  
"Have you seen Amber?" Dal walked into Trudy's room.  
"You mean she's not back yet." Trudy said.  
"Trudy, where is she?" Dal asked suspiciously.  
"Ummm...nowhere...I meant..."  
"Where?!" Dal said impatiently.  
"She said she was going out to look for food, but I don't think she was." She responded.  
"And you didn't try and stop her?"  
"I...she...I couldn't, she ran off." Trudy stuttered.  
"Great. Just fantastic." Dal walked off.  



	8. New places, new faces

Amber made her way quickly through the streets on her rollerblades.  
"Hey, excuse me..." She stopped a kid, a wrinkly, grey-haired kid.  
"Leave me alone, I've done nothing wrong..." He said.  
"I just wanted..." Amber started, but the kid had already run off. She sighed, and carried on.  
  
The remaining Mallrats were sitting down to lunch.  
"I think we've got a way to spy on Ebony without being caught..." Ryan trailed off, noticing the solemn looks on the others faces. "...Where's Amber?" he said slowly, finally realising that she was not there.  
"One step ahead of you. She's gone to find where Bray's being held." Dal explained.  
"But she's on her own! She'll get..."   
"Ryan!" Salene hissed, elbowing him.  
"I miss Amber. And Bray." Patsy was getting upset.  
"It's okay girls, they'll be back. They all will." Salene put an arm around each of them.  
"I hope Lex isn't." Zandra stormed off.  
"What's got into her?" Trudy asked.  
"Lex came to me for advice...I told him what I knew that might help him get better. And now Zandra's blaming me for wrecking her marriage, and won't speak to Lex any more." Tai-San said.  
  
Amber was resting against a wall, crying gently to herself.  
"You all right?" she heard a small voice say, and looked up. A small girl had walked up to Amber. She couldn't have been older than about four.  
"Yeah, I'm okay." Amber smiled at the girl.  
"Sure?" The little girl sat down next to Amber.  
"Kat, there you are!" A girl around Amber's age came out of a door not too far away. "Hi!" she said kindly to Amber. Amber automatically stood up and brushed herself down.   
"Who are you?" Amber looked confused.  
"Don't worry, we're not the Locos or Demon Dogs or Nomads or...oh you know. We're just loners."  
"We?" Amber asked.  
"Me, Kat and Alex. I'm Abbi by the way." Abbi explained.  
"I'm Amber." She smiled.  
"Kat, be a good girl and go and find Alex for me." Abbi steered the little girl back inside. "Are you with a tribe?" she walked very slowly with Amber back inside.  
"Yeah, the Mallrats."  
"Then why aren't you back at the mall? It's not very safe on the streets with the virus and all..." Abbi asked. Amber was about to reply when a boy walked into the room.  
"This is Alex." Abbi said, walking over to him and putting an arm round his waist.  
"Hi....ummm..." he said.  
"Amber." Amber told him.  
"Do you want a coffee of something?" Amber nodded, and he walked out the room.  
"You don't look too happy...is something on your mind?" Abbi sat down opposite Amber in an armchair.  
"You asked me before why I was out on the streets...well I was looking for the Loco's Headquarters."  
"What! Are you mad!" Abbi looked shocked.  
"No...I just think I'm in love." She looked sad.  
"Someone special being held captive?" Abbi asked, and Amber nodded, looking at the floor.  
"Yep." Amber was getting all choked up.  
"And you think it's wise to go and confront the Locos, on your own, in this state?" Abbi reasoned. Amber shook her head weakly.  
"Here." Alex had come into the room and passed Amber a coffee cautiously.   
"Thanks." She looked up for a moment.  
  
An hour later Amber said goodbye to her three new friends.  
"Promise me you won't try to find the Locos headquarters." Abbi looked at Amber.  
"Yeah. Okay." Amber said quietly. She bent down to Kat. "Hopefully I'll see you soon." She smiled.  
"Bye-bye Amber." Kat grinned.  
"Good Luck!" Alex shouted after her.  
"You too!" Amber shouted back.  



	9. Deceitful truths

As soon as she had rounded the corner, Amber took another route.   
"Bingo!" She whispered to herself, as she looked towards the Horton Bailey Hotel. There were guards clustered all around the front entrance, so she walked quietly and carefully round the side. Looking through each window she walked past, she found most rooms empty. She was pretty lucky not to have been seen; a few times, when she had peered in, guards were facing the window.   
She carried on making her way round the building, and soon came across a part where all the windows were all boarded up. She suspected this was where prisoners were kept.   
  
As she was walking, suddenly the boards next to her head were ripped off. She cautiously peered in, and saw Lex, looking very old.   
"What are you doing here?" He hissed to her. "If they see you, they'll probably have you killed!"   
"Never mind…look, where's Bray?" She asked.   
"Thought you'd ask that sooner or later."   
"Where!?" She repeated.   
"Ummm…oh dear, the virus must be affecting my memory, I can't remember." Lex said sarcastically.   
"I wish it would! Where is he!" Amber's voice was getting louder.   
"Alright, alright, keep your voice down!" He warned her.   
"Well…?" Amber looked at him expectantly.   
"He's usually by the pool." Lex told her. "Getting friendly with Ebony." He added, knowing it would make her irritated. Amber's eyes narrowed, and she walked off. "Well aren't you gonna help me get out of here?" He muttered after her.   
  
Amber peered round the corner. Through the trees she could see the pool and poolside, even if it was from a distance. Someone was in the pool, Ebony most probably, and Bray was standing near the edge.   
"Are you gonna come swimming?" She faintly heard Ebony say. Amber's eyes narrowed in anger as she looked at her.   
"Keep your…claws off him!" Amber whispered to herself, fuming. A stone hit her gently on the back and she turned round, only to see Lex with his head stuck out the window of the cell he was in.   
"Get me out!" He hissed to her. She sighed.   
"In a minute!" She retorted, and turned to look over at the pool again, but no one was in it now. Amber looked round worriedly, and soon saw Ebony and Bray. Together. She turned away and looked at Lex. "Come on, let's go." She said to him. Lex looked confused.   
"What made you change your mind so quickly?" He asked. Amber looked at Bray once more, Ebony sitting on top of him, rubbing in sun cream.   
"N…nothing." She stuttered. Lex rolled his eyes.   
"Oh well, the sooner I get out of here the better." He whispered as Amber walked over to his window. With the help of Lex, Amber ripped the boards off the wall and soon both of them were running away through the streets.   
  
When they had cleared a safe distance from the Loco's headquarters, they slowed down to a walk. It took them half an hour to get back to the Mall, and Amber was silent for all that time; deep in thought. How could Bray do this to her? They hadn't been together very long, but still…why? Her mind was running round in a vicious circle.   
  
"Come on Bray, relax!" Ebony said, rubbing sun cream into his back.   
"Ebony, get off!" Bray continued to wriggle.   
"When will you learn…" Ebony sighed.   
  
"Lex!" KC spotted him coming through the doors from the sewer.   
"Oh my God…" Salene stared at him. He was hardly recognisable.   
"We're all gonna die!" Patsy whimpered, and Cloe hugged her. Amber appeared behind him.   
"So Amber, where's the food?" Trudy said sarcastically. "You went and looked for Bray, and you could have got yourself killed!" She finished.   
"Where is Bray?" Chloe asked, and Amber disappeared to her room.   
"Oh no, not this again." Lex said.   
"Well you were with her; where's Bray?" Trudy asked him.   
"I don't know!" He said truthfully.   
"You don't care more like." Salene walked off.   
  
Amber was crying quietly in her room.   
"I'm sorry for snapping at you out there; it's just that I was worried that something might happen to you." Trudy apologised to her and sat down. Amber was crying harder now. "What's the matter?" she asked sympathetically.   
"It…it's Bray…him…and Ebony." She sobbed.   
"Are you sure?" Trudy asked.   
"I saw them Trudy, with my own eyes!" She snapped back. "Sorry." Amber added, feeling horrible for snapping.   
"I should have told you about this…" Trudy sighed.   
"Huh?" Amber looked at her.   
"It doesn't matter Amber, really." Trudy was uneasy; she couldn't decide if she should tell Amber or not.   
"What, Trudy. What?!" Amber was suspicious. Trudy took a deep breath.   
"Before the virus…Ebony and Bray went out together." She hugged Amber.   
"Thanks for telling me." She sobbed. 


	10. Leaving Home

The next day things really started to go wrong. Lex was getting worse. Zandra wouldn't speak to him, and she also had morning sickness. Patsy and Chloe were paranoid about catching the virus. Brady was ill. Trudy was feeling overworked, and was kicking herself for telling Amber the truth. And Amber was sulking.  
"There's no food left." Salene told Ryan. They were meant to be getting lunch ready.  
"None at all!?" Ryan looked amazed.  
"No…you know what I mean…" Salene said.  
"Well what is there then?" Ryan asked.  
"Rice on rice, rice with rice, rice on its own, scrambled rice, mashed rice…" Salene started.  
"Yuck!" Ryan exclaimed.  
"Exactly." She sighed. "No one's gonna want to eat it."  
"What's for lunch?" Amber finally emerged from her room.  
"Rice." Ryan declared, putting it into bowls.  
"That's it?" She asked.  
"Well if you want something different, you're quite welcome to go and get it!" Salene said, somewhat sarcastically. "But all you've been doing recently is moping, and chasing after Bray!" Something inside Amber snapped, and she snatched her food, taking it back to her room. Salene shook her head. "You can't win with her!" She hissed as Trudy walked in.  
"Hey, leave her alone!" Trudy said. "Can't you see she's upset?" she continued angrily.  
"And what would you know about it?" Salene asked.  
"More than you, obviously!" Trudy took her food and ate it quickly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and look after Brady. She's not well." Trudy monotonously.  
  
  
[b]PART 13[/b]  
  
Amber was pacing up and down in her room, thinking about Bray. Obviously he loved Ebony, not her. How could he do this to her now? After all, they had only just got together. Amber clenched her fists, trying to stop herself from crying. She sighed, and sat down to read.  
  
"Amber, I just came to tell you that we're leaving the mall tomorrow morning." Dal said, when he came in a few hours later.  
"What!" Amber looked up.  
"You know Jack's been searching all those computer files…" He started.  
"From Hope Island? I wish I had died in that explosion now." She cut in angrily.  
"Amber!" Dal snapped. "And Tai-San had a vision about what the answer was, anyway, it all leads to a place called Eagle Mountain…"  
"I know where that is…" She started.  
"Good!" He smiled.  
"It's over thirty miles away! There is no way we are going to go there, what, with only enough food that would-" She shouted.  
"Calm down Amber!"   
"Sorry. But if we go, I wouldn't mind betting that half of us would die on the way!" She said, exasperated. Dal sighed.  
"Well all the others are going. You can stay here if you want, on your own. And we're going to get food on the way, so there's no problem there." He explained.  
"Dal, there's hardly anything on or near Eagle Mountain. The 'clue' you and Jack found on the computer files might be a code for something, and you want to follow a loony idea of Tai-San's?"   
"Sure. We found a code that are the exact co-ordinates of Eagle Mountain, and the word 'Eagle' is mentioned with the co-ordinates. Yeah, it's all a fluke! And like it or not, the others are getting ready to go as we speak."  
  
It was past midnight, and Amber was looking out of the window, with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. She hadn't really bothered to pack much. They would most likely be coming back to the Mall after the Eagle Mountain trip, even if some of them didn't think so yet. Amber sighed, the harder she tried to block Bray out of her mind, the more she kept thinking about him. Finishing her drink, she went back to bed.  
  
"Come on, guys, wake up!" Amber was hitting a stick hardly on the railings in an attempt to rouse everyone. "I'm going to go without you then!" She shouted.  
"Amber, you didn't even want to go!" Dal walked down the stairs.  
"I don't. But we're committed to it now, if this lot ever get up."  
"Shut that racket up!" Lex stumbled out of his room, bleary-eyed and still basically asleep. He was better now; he wasn't looking old now.  
"Just shut up!" Amber snapped back. "You've got five minutes, and then we're leaving. Most of the Mallrats were now there, but they had to wait for Lex and Zandra.  
  
There was a creak at the door. Ebony opened her eyes - just enough to see who was coming into her room. It was Spike, followed by some other Loco's.  
"Ebony!" Spike hissed down her ear. "You're out. Now. I'm taking over." He continued. Ebony slowly opened her eyes.  
"Says who?!" She said.  
"Me. I'm the new leader now." His voice was growing louder. Sensing danger, Ebony made a run for it and got safely out the door. Most of the hotel was awake now, due to the commotion, and Ebony grabbed Bray's hand and ran out onto the streets.  
  
"What happened?" Bray was confused, just suddenly being taken away like that. The two had stopped to catch their breath.  
"That worthless bunch were trying to overthrow me. There wasn't much point in carrying on with them anyway." She dismissed it. Bray raised his eyebrows; Ebony had changed her tune about the Loco's.   
"So, what are we going to do now?" Bray asked.   
"What are you looking at me for?" She snapped.  
"I'm going back to the Mall." He said.  
"I could have guessed. I don't want…" Ebony said sarcastically, but Bray had already set off. She sighed and followed him; there was nowhere else for her to go.  
  
Back at the mall there were no signs of where and when the others had left. All Bray knew was that they weren't there, and he was in despair. Why had they left, so suddenly?   
"So…they left, without you." Ebony was rubbing salt into the wound.  
"They wouldn't!" He said.  
"Wouldn't they?" Ebony put on an innocent face.   
"Shut it!" Bray snapped and turned to look out of a window, and saw Bob, running round outside. The others had obviously just gone round the corner. "Wait! I think they've only just left!" He brightened up, and ran out through the sewers, but Bob had disappeared now. Ebony appeared slowly behind him.  
"Face it, they've gone!" She said, smiling. 


	11. Lost & Found

Bray narrowed his eyes at Ebony, and ran off in the direction the others seemed to have gone.  
  
"Amber, are we ever gonna have a break?" Chloe and Patsy were whining.  
"Later." Amber said monotonously, and walked on faster. The girls caught up to her again.  
"But you've been saying that all day!" Pasty pointed out.  
"We've been walking all day, and my feet hurt now." Chloe added.  
"Fine! We'll stop when we can find somewhere decent to spend the night." Amber was getting wound up.  
"But it's almost dark! Can't we…" Patsy started.  
"No! Now just leave me alone!" Amber shouted and walked off, leaving Patsy and Chloe looking rather forlorn.  
  
Earlier, Bray had been very close to catching up with the others, but then Ebony had gone missing. Now he had found her again they must be miles behind the others.  
"Look Bray, it wasn't my fault!" Bray wasn't speaking to Ebony. He was sure Ebony had deliberately walked off, so as to loose the others.  
"If you didn't want to come with me, then why did you?" He finally hissed at her.  
"Well…where else was I meant to go?" She replied uneasily.  
"On your own somewhere?" Bray suggested sarcastically. Ebony scowled at him.  
  
The Mallrats had eaten what food they had managed to get, and were just about to settle down for the night. They were over half way there now, and were sleeping near a wooded area.  
"What's that?" Salene looked round frantically. She could hear a rustling noise.  
"What's what?" Lex said, in typical Lex manner, and Bray walked out from between the trees, closely followed by Ebony.  
"What's she doing here?" Trudy asked spitefully.  
"She was thrown out by her own tribe, isn't that right Ebony?" Bray was fed up with her now.  
"Is it?" Trudy repeated. Ebony just squirmed.  
"Do you want something to eat?" Salene brought over some food and offered it to the newcomers. After they had eaten everyone settled down for the night. Amber let the tears run silently down her face.  
  
Amber had got bored of trying to get to sleep, so she had walked off into the trees to think. She had resolved to leave the Tribe in the morning, she didn't think she could stay in the same tribe as Bray and Ebony. She sat down and leant back against a tree. The same thoughts kept whizzing round her head, again and again, and she was crying softly.  
"Amber, what's wrong?" Someone said softly. Amber groaned - it was Bray. She looked into the distance, her eyes glazed over. "Amber?" He tried again, and sat down. "Why aren't you talking to me?" He put his hand on her knee, and shook it gently. She picked up his hand and moved it off her, holding it for longer than she really needed to. "Amber! Look at me!" She was annoying him now, but she still didn't look at him.  
  
"What do you want? Because I know you don't want me, so just run back to your precious Ebony." She said, half talking, half sobbing.  
"What!?" Bray said, shocked. Amber finally looked at him, avoiding his eyes.  
"I saw you two together. By the pool. So don't deny it!" She snapped, and turned the other way. She didn't want Bray to see she was crying.  
"By the pool?" He asked, confused.  
"You know what I mean." She said, trying to sound spiteful but coming across as upset.  
"But I don't!" Bray replied. Amber swallowed hard, trying to fight her tears.  
"I…I found out where you were being held, and I saw you…" She sobbed. "…Saw you with her…she was rubbing suncream into you." Amber was all choked up now. Bray shook his head in disbelief.  
"You've got it all wrong…" He started.  
"I don't think so. So just do me a favour and leave me alone. You're only digging yourself into a deeper hole." She said unhappily.  
  
"Wait! Amber give me a chance to explain this!" He begged.   
"O…okay" She looked at him nervously.  
"Ebony was forcing me to. If you had watched properly, I was struggling to get her off, and I did!" He said gently. Amber realised that she had quickly glanced at them twice, her mind had made her think the worst.  
"But…but…how do I know you're not lying?" She was a bit suspicious, however much she wanted to believe him. "I know you and Ebony had something going before the virus."  
"As you said, that was before the virus. Afterwards I saw sense." He started. Amber smiled slightly. "And why would I have followed you if I had wanted to be with Ebony?" He asked her. Amber felt like kicking herself, sometimes she could be so blind. "And lastly," Bray took a deep breath, "…I love you."   
  
"What?!" Amber said quietly, shocked, but happy. She finally plucked up courage to look at him properly. She couldn't believe he had just said that, straight out. "Did you just say…you love me?" she raised her eyebrows.  
"Hadn't you guessed?" He smiled.  
"No…well…I knew I was in love with you, but I never thought…" She hesitated. "I've missed you." She said, and hugged him tightly.  
"Me too."   
  
"Amber! Amber!" Bray whispered, trying to wake her. They had eventually fallen asleep in eachothers arms, still in the same place as they had been last night.  
"Uuuuhhh?" She moaned, half asleep.  
"We better rejoin the others, or they'll think we've left them." He smiled.  
"That's a good idea…" She grinned, opening her eyes properly. "Do we have to? I was enjoying that!" She said coyly, her eyes wide. Bray stood up, and pulled Amber up by the hand. She smiled at him, and they kissed. 


	12. Gone

A few minutes later they emerged from the trees, and saw the others awake and making breakfast.  
"We wondered where you'd gone." Trudy smiled.  
"Could have guessed really…" Lex raised his eyebrows. Amber grinned as she made something to eat, and then took it over to Bray.  
"Stop it!" Amber laughed through a mouthful of food.  
"What have I done now?" Bray asked, rolling his eyes.  
"The way you're looking at me!"  
"Well, I hate to tell you this, but you're doing exactly the same!" He tapped her on the end of her nose, and they both started giggling.  
  
Amber and Bray were lying in the sun, talking, and waiting for the others to finish eating.  
"Oh, I really can't be bothered walking today." Amber sighed.  
"You couldn't stop yesterday!" He reminded her.  
"I was trying to keep my mind off things." She said.  
"Things?" He looked at her imploringly.  
"You." She admitted, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Are we gonna get going again sometime soon?" Tai-San stood up ready to go. The others groaned, and soon they were all walking steadily on again, happily thinking or talking among themselves. "I think we only have a little way to go now." Tai-San was at the front, leading the group.  
"What happens if there's nothing there?" Amber said quietly to Bray.  
"Who knows? But there probably will be something, however small it is." He squeezed her hand tighter.  
"I hope we can do something, before the virus kills all the children too." Amber said sadly.  
  
"Guys! Guys!" Tai-San was waving her hands frantically from some distance up the slope. The others picked up their speed, and saw a huge, dome-shaped building in front of them.  
"What is it?" Salene asked.   
"I think it's an observatory." Jack said, looking for a way in. The doors all seemed to be locked. "Damn!" He kicked the last one after it wouldn't open.  
"You haven't checked all the doors yet." Amber was laughing at his efforts.  
"Wha…?" Jack started, but saw Amber pointing down some steps. With a bit of pushing, the door opened.  
"There's nothing here." Ebony said snidely. "It's empty. Well done guys." She said leaning against the wall. Suddenly the lights turned on.  
"Thanks Ebony!" Dal smiled.   
"What did I do?" She asked confused.  
"Turned the lights on!" Patsy said. They were right; Ebony had leant against the switches and turned on the lights.  
  
No one knew what was going to happen next. No one could have expected it. Everything had been normal. Jack had the satellite searching the skies, they had found food, and were eating happily. Lex and Zandra announced they were going to have a baby. Amber and Bray were talking in a corner on their own. Patsy and Chloe were playing games under the watchful eyes of Salene and Ryan. Tai-San was meditating. The others were gathered round the computers, watching Jack and Dal.  
  
Then everything had changed.  
  
Tai-San looked round the group of Mall-Rats. A few had been knocked out by the explosion. A few were just in shock. Her eyes moved across to the two makeshift graves that had been made. The graves of two of their friends. 


	13. The aftermath

"Lex! Lex!" Tai-San tried again to shake him awake.  
"Uhhhh." He groaned.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah," he rubbed his eyes and sat up. "What happened?"  
"There was an explosion, the place went up in flames..."  
"Is everyone alright?" He cut in.  
"Ummm..." She hesitated, looking away uncomfortably.  
"Tai-San, what happened!"   
"Zandra...we couldn't find her after the explosion. Lex, we think she's..."  
"Don't. Don't even say it." He turned away, tears in his eyes.  
"Look, it's not my fault! No one could do anything. " Tai-San reasoned. Lex walked over to the two piles of stones, and shook his head.  
  
"Salene?" Patsy walked over to her.  
"I'm sure we're going to make through this." Salene saw the sad look on the little girls face, and hugged her.  
"But it won't be the same without them."   
"I know, but there's noting we can do about that now. Where's Chloe got to?" Salene looked round.  
"Over there." Patsy pointed past Lex, to the other grave. Trudy walked over, holding Brady.  
"Go and talk to her then." Salene knew what Trudy was going to say.  
"Who's gonna tell..." Trudy asked as soon as Patsy had gone.  
"I don't know." Salene cut in.  
  
Tai-San took a deep breath and walked over. She had eventually put herself up for the job.  
"Where's Amber?!" Bray had only just come round.  
"I...we..." She looked away. This was harder than she thought it would be.  
"No…NO!" Bray shouted, realising what had happened.  
"I'm sorry."  
"I've lost everything. My parents, my brother, and worst of all..." He couldn't bring himself to say her name. "Why her, Tai-San, why Amber." He finished swallowing hard.  
  
The Mallrats had decided to head back to the Mall - staying up on Eagle Mountain just reminded them constantly of the deaths. But Bray felt going home was the hardest part, it felt like leaving Amber behind.  
  
"Bray, you need to come and see this." Dal said. They were back at the Mall, and Bray wouldn't come out of his room. "The others are back, and they've got the antidote!" He continued.   
"So?" Bray didn't even look up.  
"I know your missing Amber. We all are. But just come." Bray stood up and followed Dal out. The others were sitting in the café. On the table was the antidote.  
"Nice of you to join us Bray." Lex said, somewhat sarcastically.   
"Cut it out Lex!" Trudy hissed.  
"How do we know if this is it...if this is the antidote?" Bray asked.  
"I've had it before, it's the same stuff alright." Lex was really saying this to Ebony.  
"So, does anyone want some?" Ebony ignored him. There was a noise in the sewer.  
"Ssshh!" Lex held his hand up to silence everyone. "Ryan, come with me." He motioned for Ryan to follow him to the sewer entrance.  
  
They heard the manhole cover being but back into place, and walked round the corner to see who it was.   
"What do you want!" Lex suddenly said loudly. The person jumped and turned around.  
  
They brought her to the others.  
"This is Danni. She trailed us back after we got the antidote." Lex said.  
"Why follow us?" Bray asked.  
"I want to help you."  
"Do what?" Lex was enjoying interrogating her.  
"Save the poor kids in the city."  
"Who says we're going to do that?" Lex raised his eyebrows.  
"We do. Unlike you Lex, we have hearts. We're not going to let people die." Bray snapped.  
"So who's the leader round here?" Danni asked. The others looked around uneasily.  
"Amber was." Bray whispered and walked off back to his room.  
  
Four weeks later and Danni was now a member of the Mallrats, much to Lex's disappointment. He was missing Zandra in his own way. The others had nearly gotten over the deaths; except Bray. He never came out of his room unless he was forced to, and was no company for anyone.  
"I'm getting sick of him!" Lex announced when Bray didn't come to dinner. "It's worse than..." He stopped there. He didn't think it was wise to bring Amber into it, it would only stir the others up and make them upset again.  
"It's not his fault this happened!" Danni snapped.  
"Oh look, Bray has another member of his fan club." Lex sneered.  
"Just shut up Lex." Trudy narrowed her eyes. They heard footsteps from downstairs.   
"Maybe he decided to join us to eat after all." Lex turned to face the stairs. There was someone coming up them, but it didn't sound like Bray. "What the..." Lex almost fainted as he saw who was there.  
  
"Zandra..." Trudy started.  
"But she's...oh no it's not a ghost is it?" Patsy started getting worried.  
"Don't be stupid, they don't exist." Salene put her arm round the girl. The whole group looked uneasily at Zandra, as if waiting for an explanation.  
"Hi guys." She said shakily. They just looked at her. "Why did you leave me there?" She seemed a bit angry and upset.  
"We didn't leave you there...we thought you'd...died..." Trudy stuttered.  
"You mean...one of those graves was mine?!" She asked, horrified. "But who was..." She looked round the group expectantly.  
"Bit of a sore point..." Salene grimaced.  
"It was Amber." Patsy said and Salene hugged her harder.  
  
Zandra sat on Lex's bed and explained what happened.  
"I couldn't remember it very well...I must have been knocked out or something. But I need to tell you something Lex." She put her hand on her stomach.  
"Go ahead." He didn't realise the news would be bad.  
"I...I lost the baby." She started sobbing. "I'm sorry Lex, I couldn't do anything to stop it. That's why I took so long to get home...well that and the fact that I couldn't remember the way." She smiled a bit.  
"It's okay Zan, at least you're alright." He hugged her.  
"I'm so happy to be back here." She sniffed. "Look, I need to go and speak to Bray." She frowned.  
"I never thought I'd be saying this, but poor guy. He's losing it."  
"I can't blame him. They hadn't been together very long either. Anyway, I'll see you later." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and set off towards Bray's room.  
  
"Bray, I need to talk to you." Zandra took a deep breath and walked into his room.  
"Zandra!" He sat up, shocked.  
"I take it no one told you I was back then. You weren't at dinner." She sat down. Bray rolled over away from her.  
"I take it Amber wasn't with you then." He said, feeling his eyes well up again.  
"Bray, I need to tell you something...about Amber."   
  
"What?" Bray turned and looked at her.  
"I...after the explosion, after I woke up, there was no one there. You lot had gone back to the Mall, I…I saw there were two graves. I didn't realise that one of them was mine - I thought that they were actual graves and all..." She was hardly making any sense at all.  
"Zandra, what are you getting at?" He sighed.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to...anyway...I thought there might still be someone inside the building...like I was..."  
"And?" Bray cut in.  
"I shouted everyones names...there was no reply." Bray looked away sadly.  
"So she died then." He said, and swallowed hard.  
"I'm sorry. But I couldn't find anyone. I wanted someone to still be there, to help me through...losing my baby. I'm sorry Bray...I'm lucky to be alive, and the baby was a small price to pay for that." She got up to leave.  
"Thanks for telling me anyway." Bray said grimly. "And it's good to have you back." 


	14. Amber's Diary

Bray sat in his hammock, swinging gently. It was Patsy's birthday tomorrow, and people kept asking him to help them arrange her party or get a present or something along those lines. It wasn't a surprise party this year, after what had gone wrong last time. Everyone getting upset about whether they would die from the virus or not. Amber. Amber trying to get them to do chores. Amber yelling that she didn't care what happened to them. His thoughts then wandered. The water trial where Amber had believed in him, defended him. When they had almost got together on Hope Island. What he had felt when the place had exploded. What he had felt when he was told Amber was dead. The fact that Zandra also didn't find her after the explosion. For a while he thought that maybe Amber hadn't died, that maybe something had happened to her and she was still alive and it was probable that Zandra hadn't looked very far into the building. Zandra was the type of person who got scared quite easily, especially when she was all alone. She would probably be scared of chipping a nail or something. But now he realized that it was all wishful thinking. If Amber had survived she would have come back.  
He rolled over to see what the time was. Tomorrow was now today thanks to those depressing thoughts - the same depressing thoughts he had every day. He couldn't get to sleep most nights. His eyes moved slowly across to two of Amber's belongings; her necklace, and her diary. He picked them both up, holding the necklace to his heart for a few seconds. Then he picked up the diary and opened it. He didn't read it often, because it hurt him to, but he didn't care tonight. He was depressed enough as it was. He flicked through the pages until he found what Amber had written about Patsy's birthday last year...  
  
  
Pretty much the same as yesterday. I still miss Sasha, but no as much as   
I did at first, right after he left. KC said some pretty mean things to me   
about me being bored of sulking all the time. All I was trying to do was   
get that lazy lot to do some chores for a change, but all they do is drag   
up my problems, make me upset and angry again. I don't know why, but   
this time they got to me and I kinda lost it a bit, and shouted at them.   
Told them that I didn't care. But I didn't really mean the stuff I said,   
it was just...oh...anyway, now I feel all mean and evil. I was going to go  
back and say sorry to them, but I heard Bray sticking up for me, running   
through the roster with the others. Lex said some pretty mean things   
to him too - about me. But I still can't be sure if Bray likes me or not,   
it might just be my mind making me think what I want to believe. I   
mean...Sasha was fun to be with and I loved him for that and all   
but...I think I've always loved Bray. Why didn't I do anything about   
it before? God, I can be so stupid sometimes. Stupid and unsure of   
myself.  
  
Love Amber  
  
  
"The pain was almost more than I could bear...And still I   
hear...Your last words to me...Heaven is a place nearby...So   
I won't be so far away...And if you try and look for me...Maybe   
you'll find me someday."  
  
  
Bray flicked through some more pages, noticing Amber liked to put songwords after some of her diary entries. He snapped the diary shut and rolled over again, and had the feeling that he would never get to sleep that night.  
  
"Bray, get up!" Danni said cheerfully as she walked into his room the next morning.  
"Whatever." He sighed, and groaned inwardly. Danni was not his favourite person at the moment. She had been flirting with him big time recently. He liked her and all, but only as a friend. He didn't want to go out with anyone anymore, well not until the very far future at least.  
"No need to sound so enthusiastic Bray! The others want you in the café. In two minutes." She turned to leave.  
"Tell them I don't want to see them. Not today." He said after her.  
"Why?" She asked. Bray looked at the floor. "You still miss...her, don't you?" She carried on untactfully. She'd pushed it too far.  
"Leave me alone Danni! Just go!" He snapped. Danni ran out the room, somewhat upset. Bray hit his head with his hands, realising he had been a bit harsh with her.  
  
"Hey, you decided to join us!" Trudy said cheerfully when Bray came into the café.  
"Where's Danni? I need to apologise to her...I bit her head off earlier." He explained. Danni was nowhere to be seen.  
"I don't know...I haven't seen her all day." Salene still looked a bit confused.  
"Never mind." He shook his head.  
"You don't think she's..." Patsy started.  
"...Run off." Chloe finished for her.  
"I wouldn't be surprised." Trudy started. "She hasn't seemed herself recently."  
  
Danni made her way through the streets for ages, still upset about that morning. She was now nearing the edge of the city, nearer the country. She knew where she was...well, basically where she was, and she would be able to find her way back to the Mall - if she wanted to. As she slumped against a tree to rest for a while, she realised she had no idea where she was going to stay. It would be dark in a few hours. She supposed she could make it back to the Mall before the darkness came, but decided she didn't want to go back just yet. She should go back soon though.  
"Danni?" A voice interrupted her thoughts. A voice she knew. "It's you, isn't it!" Danni turned around to face the girl.  
"Hey! I haven't seen you in...years!" It was her cousin. They hadn't always got on too well, but all the same they were happy to see each other.  
"How've you been? Oh, and, what are you doing out here...the country. You always liked the city better." The girl sat down next to her.  
"I'm alright. It's just...this boy. I really like him, but I don't think he likes me back, well, you know...not in the same way." Danni sighed. "That's enough of me, how are you? You're definitely slimmer than when I saw you last."  
"Really?" She looked at Danni quite surprised.  
"Yes! Why...is that a big shock to you or something?" Danni was confused.  
"Yeah...no...well..." She smiled.  
"Spit it out!" Danni rolled her eyes.  
"I had a baby, not too long ago." She smiled. Danni raised her eyebrows.  
"Wow, you! Congratulations!" A broad smile crossed her face.  
  
The two girls talked for quite a while, and the sun was starting to go down.  
"I've really got to go now. I left the others babysiting, and I doubt they'll be too pleased with me when I get back. I was away a bit longer than I told them."  
"Why don't you came back to the city with me?" Danni asked.  
"You know me...I'm more a country person. And besides, the city is no place for a baby. I'm sorry Danni." She frowned. "But I doubt you want to stay in the country either." Danni shook her head.  
"I'm going to head back now. I know where you are, so I'll come back an see you soon. Promise." The two girls hugged, a bit awkwardly. They had never got on this well before.  
  
As Danni walked back to the Mall it dawned on her that she hadn't said where she lived. Oh well, it didn't really matter. She's just have to visit the country more often.  
  
Patsy looked up, and smiled when she saw Danni had come back.  
"Hey, you're back!" Chloe piped up.  
"Girls, it's really late! I know it's your birthday and all Patsy, but you really should go to bed now." Trudy shooed them off to their room, and Danni walked off back to hers.  
"Wait, I just need to go and do something." Patsy said and walked off.  
"What is it with her!" Trudy muttered under her breath.  
  
  
So much has happened recently! We decided to go to go to Hope   
Island to try and find the antidote. Tai-San warned us not to go,   
and we should have listened really. First we almost got turned into   
pink mist by the mines, then we got locked in the building. It was   
quite frightening, but I had to try and keep myself together for Dal's   
sake. He was getting freaked. Well, we finally got out of that mess   
and I went and landed myself in another. I forgot my jacket, and  
when I went back to get it the place exploded. I don't know what   
happened next, but I had a chat with Dal when we got back home.   
Bray went back in and got me out, even when Lex told him I was   
probably dead...and then he stayed with me until I woke up. I can't   
understand him sometimes.  
Anyway, on a more important note (well, from my point of view   
anyway) he paid a visit to me last night! He was worried about   
me, but eventually we kissed! I can't believe it. Oh God, what   
would my mum think of me if she could see me now. I miss   
her...but if she were still here I'd be getting lecture after lecture   
about how I shouldn't be sleeping with people while I'm still so   
young. Well I don't care really, I'm in love. And anyway,   
surviving on your own makes you grow up fast.  
Must dash now, I promised Bray I'd meet him on the roof...  
  
Love Amber  
  
  
"All she needs is, all she needs is you...And she   
wishes today was one year ago...When you cared   
so much for her, and loved her so...Not a doubt   
in her mind that it would still be you...Cause the   
love that you shared…It was true."  
  
  
"Bray?" Patsy said nervously.  
"Hey, Pats. Happy Birthday...I'm sorry I wasn't in too good a mood earlier." He smiled at her. "Hey, what is it?" He looked at her.  
"I just wanted to tell you what my birthday wish was, you know, like I did last year." She smiled weakly. "I wished that you'd stop hurting so much, you know about Amber." She said sadly. "I hope it comes true"  
"PATSY! BED, NOW!" They heard Trudy shout.  
"Goodnight Patsy. And thanks. I hope your wish comes true too." Patsy skipped off to find Trudy. Bray looked at the diary on his lap and closed it. It would be easier if he didn't deliberately make it hard for himself. 


	15. Blast from the Past

"Where's the grub? You're meant to be cooking today!" Lex plonked himself down opposite an annoyed Salene. It was two days after Patsy's birthday and no one had realised the food situation.  
"Don't take it out on me! If there was something to eat I'd cook it!" Salene said aggressively.  
"Can't I neck the other chicken?" He said thoughtfully. "Go and find it Ryan!" He ordered and Ryan started to walk off.  
"You can't eat it! You ate the other one, can't you remember how much upset that caused?" Trudy shouted.  
"Look, it's only a chicken!" Lex knew he was aggravating the others.  
"It's a pet!" Danni said.  
"So?" He shrugged.  
"Lex, they're right, and anyway, even if we do eat the chicken, it won't make much difference to how hungry we are. There's too many of us." Ryan sided with the others.  
"Thanks mate!"  
"All we need to do is go and trade for food. A few of us can go this afternoon - we've got batteries, haven't we Jack?" Bray asked.  
"What, so you're gonna go and trade for tins again. I'm sick of beans!" Zandra complained.  
"Zan, it keeps us alive doesn't it!" Salene asked, and then realised her mistake. Bray was looking glum again. "Sorry...I mean..." She trailed off.  
"Can't we get something more extravagant than tins for a change? You know, like when we went to the farms for your wedding feast Zandra." Dal reasoned.  
"Good idea!" Danni looked up.  
"Who's going then?" Bray asked. "Me, Dal and Lex?"  
"I'll come. I mean, I need to visit someone." Danni said.  
"Okay, the four of us then." Bray stood up. "Well, what are we waiting for?"  
  
"Where is it exactly that you need to go?" Bray and Danni were talking on the way.  
"To see family. My cousin lives over in the direction of the farms. You know the farm run by those girls? Alice and that lot, I think? It's a little bit further along from there." Danni explained.  
"Okay. We should go after we've got the food."  
"Thanks" She smiled.  
  
"Uh...where are you going? Home's this way!" Lex pointed.  
"We're making a quick detour." Danni explained.  
"Says who?"  
"We do. Oh, and Lex, home is that way." Bray said, and the others started laughing. They set off up the road, but soon had to stop. A group of Demon Dogs was coming towards them, and with only four of them and all the food they didn't stand a chance against them. They turned and walked quickly the other way, back to the Mall before the Demon Dogs saw them.  
  
"Hey, where'd Danni go?" Dal suddenly noticed.  
"Oh no. She's tried to get past them...those Demon Dogs. She wanted to go and see her cousin." Bray didn't think much of her chances.  
"Great!" Lex sighed.  
"Well it's nice to you you're worried Lex!" Dal said sarcastically.  
"But we're almost half way home! Do we have to go and find her now, with all this food?" Lex asked. Bray shook his head.  
"No, we're a liability with all this." He waved his hand towards the food. "I think we should take this lot back to the mall, then search." He looked at Lex to see what he thought of the plan.  
"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." He shrugged.  
  
  
[b]PART 24[/b]  
  
"Danni's missing. I think I know where she might be, but she could have been captured. Okay, so who volunteers to go and look for her?" Bray asked the others when they got back. He looked round to see who had put up their hand. Dal and Ryan. "Oh, and Lex, you're coming." He added.  
"Why?" Lex asked defensively.  
"It's your job. Security."  
"But what about us, the ones who stay here? What if we get attacked?" Zandra was paranoid.  
"Ummm...Ryan, can you stay and guard them?"   
"Sure." He replied.  
"Can I come too?" It was Chloe.  
"It's a long walk, are you sure you want to help?" Bray asked.  
"Yes." She nodded.  
"Well if Chloe goes, I go. Oh, and Bob too, he could help." Patsy said. Bray thought for a moment. Was it wise to take them? Hmmm...the more the better really, and he almost knew where Danni would be. At her cousins...or with the Demon Dogs. Also Bob looked as if he could do with a walk.  
"Okay, you two...three can come then." He decided.  
"What! They won't help us!" Lex was amazed.  
"They might. And it'll do them good." Bray said.  
  
After they had eaten quickly, the group set out.  
"Are we gonna split up, or what?" Lex asked.  
"No. Firstly because whoever goes with you would get bullied and maybe never come back. Secondly, you would head straight back to the mall," Bray paused to see the guilty look on Lex's face. "And thirdly, I think I know where we're headed."  
  
"It should be around here somewhere. Danni said it was just along from the farm." Bray looked around, but suddenly Bob ran off ahead of them, Patsy and Chloe in tow. "I guess he's found something. I told you it'd pay to take them.  
"He's probably chasing after something fat and fluffy." Lex shrugged.  
"I don't think so! Look, Patsy and Chloe have found something!" Dal Pointed. The girls were waiting up ahead with Bob, waving their arms madly. The others jogged to catch up with them.  
  
"Look, Danni's there!" Patsy smiled. "Good boy Bob!" The group walked into an opening in the trees. There were buildings, and a fire lit in the middle. Sure enough, Danni was sitting by it.  
"Are you okay?" Dal asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, I'm sorry about running off before...I should have told you really, but you wanted to get away from the danger. I really wanted to visit..." Danni stopped when she saw Bob run off towards a small building. A girl was coming out, Danni's cousin. "Hey, you know each other!" Danni shouted across to her when Bob started getting all overexcited, but the girl was as white as a sheet. She dropped the two mugs of coffee she was holding. "Guys, this is..." Danni started.  
"Oh my God...but you're...but..." Bray whispered, as his heart almost stopped beating. 


	16. The Truth

"Danni, you could have told me you were with the Mallrats!" Amber had stormed off inside after a few moments of stunned silence and slammed the door.  
"You didn't ask!" Danni snapped back at her. It was now that their differences were starting to show. "So, you're their precious Amber, the one who died." Amber looked at the floor uneasily.   
"You don't know a thing!" Amber shouted back. "Why did you have to lead them here? I thought you were on your own. You told me you were."   
"I was. It's just that...we were getting the food from the farms, and I told them I wanted to come and visit you. I wanted to come and see Beth. Where is she?" Danni couldn't see the baby.  
"She's sleeping, in another room." Amber said. "You didn't answer my question!"  
"Bray asked me where exactly I was going I told him. They had to turn back...there were some Demon Dogs...I waited and came here afterwards. They came to find me. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told Bray where I was going." She looked at Amber, who sighed.   
"Just...I...oh, can you just tell Dal I want to speak to him, please? He was my best friend." She asked Danni. "And if you tell him about Beth I swear I'll..."  
"Sure. I'll see you later." Danni walked out the door. 'When you've cooled off a bit...' She added under her breath. A few moments later Dal walked in.  
"Am...Amber?" He stuttered. "It's really you! W...what happened...why did you leave?" Amber looked away.  
  
"...So anyway, I made a new life for myself here, with some friends...Abbi, Kat and Alex, and a few others. I met the three of them when I was...when I was looking...looking for...Bray, after Ebony kidnapped him..." Amber was stuttering.  
There was a knock on the door, and a girl poked her head round the door.  
"Hey Abbi." Amber smiled at the girl.  
"I think Beth wants you." She said.  
"You haven't told anyone have you?" Amber stood up.  
"No, I promise."   
"Okay...Dal, I've got to go do something...I'll be back in a minute " Amber headed for the door.  
"Ummm...Amber, who's Beth?" Dal looked confused. Amber stopped in her tracks. She wanted to tell him, but couldn't bring herself to. Dal would ask if it was Bray's, and Amber would get herself all upset. Again.  
"Come with me, I'll show you." She finally said and walked outside, crossing into another building. She felt the others looking at her, but stopped herself looking back.  
  
"Is she..." Dal trailed off.  
"My daughter, yes." Amber swallowed hard. "She's partly the reason I didn't come back; when I realised what Ebony told me was a lie, I wanted to come back, even just to check I was right. But I couldn't come back, not when I was pregnant...and then when she was born, I didn't want to risk trying to get back with her. It's dangerous out there on your own."  
"I know...but I still can't believe it! You, a mother...I thought you hated babies?!" Dal was smiling. He was really happy for her.  
"I did, but then she came along and changed my mind." Amber grinned back at him.  
  
"Amber, you have to tell him!" Dal said. He and Amber were still with Beth, and Amber had just sworn Dal to secrecy.  
"I can't." She whispered.  
"Why not? As far as I can see, nothing's changed." He was trying not to upset her more.  
"Time's moved on, Dal, and Danni loves..."  
"But Bray still loves you! Can't you see it?" Dal cut in.  
"But...but I don't want to hurt Danni's feelings." Amber replied.  
"But you still love him."  
"Yes." She said weakly. "But I don't think I can face him, not yet. I doubted him, have you any idea how much that will hurt him?" Amber was crying now.  
"He'll forgive you, I'm sure of it!" Dal put an arm round Amber's shoulder. "You'll have to tell him sooner or later, Amber. And it's probably best if it's sooner." He finished, and with that he got up and left, Amber still crying.   
"What am I going to do, Beth? What am I going to do." She looked at the tiny girl.  
  
It was beginning to get dark, and Amber had been told to tell the group of Mallrats they could stay the night.  
"Go on!" Abbi pushed her towards them.  
"Do I have to? I mean...can't you do it, please?" Amber didn't know how to face them after what she had done. Especially Bray.  
  
"...So...the...the others...decided...you...you should stay. It's...it's too late to...be heading back...now..." Amber was sitting next to Bray, trying to tell the others they were welcome to stay. The fact she was sitting next to Bray may have been why she was stuttering so much.  
"Okay, thanks." Dal broke the awkward silence that had arisen. Amber looked up, Abbi had come over and she sighed, relieved.  
"I'll show you where you're sleeping." Abbi said, and the others got up to follow her. Amber didn't move, she just sat there, deep in thought. Bray sat back down opposite her.  
"Amber, what happened? Why did you leave?" Amber bit her lip. This was the hard part.  
"Eb...Ebony told me a lie, about you and her..."  
"What, Amber, what are you saying?" He cut in.  
"...I believed her, up there on Eagle Mountain, she dug a grave for me and everyone thought I was...that I was dead..." Amber swallowed hard and looked away. "When I realised that it was a lie, it was too late to come back...I couldn't." She looked back at Bray, who was confused. "I...I..." She started, "Sorry, I've got to go." She got up and ran to her room, and started sobbing into her pillow. Why hadn't she just told him, why? There was a knock on the door. It was Bray. Oh well, he was about to find out for himself. Amber sat up and wiped her eyes as he walked in.  
"I'm sorry I upset you Amber, I didn't..." Amber took a deep breath and looked towards her daughter, who was sleeping.  
"No, it's my fault. I couldn't bring myself to tell you. Her name's Beth."   
"She's yours?" Bray's mouth dropped open. Amber nodded.  
"Your daughter." She added, and Bray picked the tiny child up, smiling. Amber walked over to the two of them.  
"She's beautiful..." Bray looked from Amber to Beth and back again. He put Beth back down. And they sat down.  
"She's the reason I couldn't some back. I realised that Ebony had lied, and decided I wanted to come home. But it was too dangerous for me to come home, on my own, not while I was pregnant. I was going to try and come back soon, in fact I was on my way to see if you lot were still at the Mall, and I bumped into Danni. She's my cousin, and although we didn't used to get on all that well, she's family. I had no time to make it to the Mall, not when I'd left Beth with the others. I didn't realise Danni was one of you now...and then when you turned up out of the blue I was just...shocked. I knew I'd hurt all of you, and I didn't think you'd forgive me, any of you."  
  
They were all sitting eating dinner, feeling somewhat awkward at first because they didn't know much about each other. Danni could sense something between Amber and Bray; the way Amber was smiling, especially at Bray. Danni was getting jealous - Bray was finally happy again, after all those months of moping and being depressed, and she knew it was Amber's influence. Beth started crying, and Amber quickly left the table. Soon the crying stopped, but Amber didn't come back.  
"What's taking her so long?" Alex muttered.  
"She's probably just settling Beth." Abbi heard him.  
"Shouldn't someone go and see?" Danni said.  
"You're right. I'll go." Bray said and Danni scowled.  
  
Bray stood in the doorway, unnoticed by Amber. She was holding Beth, trying to get her to sleep.  
"Shhh...come on, I want to get back...so, what did you think of your daddy then huh? You like him, don't you..." She was talking to Beth, using her voice to calm her. She looked up and saw Bray standing in the door. "She's almost asleep." She mouthed to him, smiling. Amber put Beth down, and stood watching her.  
"She's so small, and peaceful." Bray said quietly, and stood next to Amber.  
"Hmmm...Look, we better get back..." Amber turned to leave, but Bray but his hand on her arm. Amber went tense, and stared at his hand. Slowly she brought her eyes to his.  
"Amber, I can't go on like this...it's like being tortured...and..."   
"I know... I know..." Amber cut in. She reached out and ran her hands over his face and neck, and smiled broadly at him. They moved closer together and were just about to kiss when they saw movement in the doorway. They broke apart, and saw Danni standing there.  
"Well...I'm...sorry for interrupting!" She said spitefully and turned on her heel.  
  
Amber was sitting on her bed, and she held her head in her hands. She felt really guilty. Less than a few days after Danni had admitted her feelings for Bray, Amber had almost kissed him. She wasn't sure why she felt so bad, it was just...maybe it was because Danni was her cousin. But they didn't get on too well before, why should Amber sacrifice her own feelings for Danni now? It wasn't like Bray was with Danni or anything...and Amber had gone out with him before - for goodness' sake, she had had his baby!   
  
She was just about to break the uneasy silence between her Bray, but heard footsteps by the door. Amber looked up, hoping that it wasn't Danni.  
"Chloe..." She started.  
"The others sent me to find you. I just saw Danni run off all upset, why was she upset Amber?" she asked, innocently.  
"I...well...ummm..." Amber looked up at Bray. Inside she kicked herself. She should have known better than to look him in the eyes, especially as he was looking at her. If only Danni hadn't come in, then maybe things would be different now. She'd probably be in his arms right now; something she'd longed for in the time she had been away from the Mall. Chloe stood there looking at them. Neither had said a word for quite a while. Amber suddenly realised this. "Chloe, have you seen Patsy anywhere?" Amber said, not raking her eyes off Bray. Then she groaned inwardly. She'd said those words before to Chloe, so she could talk to Bray alone. She knew that Chloe would realise she wanted her to go, and when she looked to the doorway Chloe had gone. Amber walked over to the door and looked up at the sky. It was so clear tonight. She took one last breath of the cool, fresh air and shut the door, and turned to face Bray.  
  
The next thing she knew was that she was hugging him; her eyes were all watery.  
"I've missed you." She whispered into his ear.  
  
The next morning, Amber rolled over in Bray's arms and groaned. Someone was knocking on the door.  
"Wake up!" She whispered as she elbowed Bray.   
"What?" Came the reply. Amber jerked her head in the direction of the door, but it opened anyway.  
"Amber, can I talk to you?" It was Danni, and her voice wasn't too friendly.  
"Sure, sure...just give me five seconds will you?" She said as Danni turned on her heel, slamming the door as she went. "I'll be back soon. I just need to see what's up with her." Amber kissed Bray and left to find Danni, knowing full well what was the matter with her.  
  
"I can't believe you Amber, I tell you my feelings about Bray, and you go and jump into bed with him!" Danni shouted at Amber, whose eyes narrowed in reply.  
"Look, I thought you would have realised..."  
"Realised what, exactly?" Danni cut in.  
"Danni, I love Bray!"  
"But what about me? You only care about yourself!"  
"Look, I know you like him, but you've got to think about Beth too."  
"What about her?" Danni said spitefully.  
"You mean you haven't realised? Danni, Bray's her father!" Amber replied, as Danni first went white, then red with envy. 


	17. Life & Death

Two months later and the Mallrats were in a completely different situation: they were being held in Ebony's old hotel by a bunch of crazies who seemingly called themselves 'The Chosen'.  
  
"The Guardian will come to speak to you soon." Said a guard, in a rather forceful voice.  
"Not again!?" Amber whispered into Bray's ear.  
"Silence!" Yelled another guard, as the door was slammed shut. The group was left to sit in the semi-darkness once again.  
"Can I ask you something?" Bray whispered to Amber, checking they were out of earshot of the others.  
"Sure, go ahead."  
"If...no, when we get out of here, will you..."  
"Yes, I'd love to." Amber cut in, knowing what he was going to say.  
"How do you know what I was going to say?"  
"Ah, I have my ways..." She cuddled closer to Bray and Beth, and they both smiled.  
  
The Guardian stormed out of the room. Yet again, how rude they'd been to the word of Zoot! Yet again, they hadn't even let him speak properly. He had been angry with them ever since Trudy had declined being the Supreme Mother. Oh well, he'd have his revenge on them soon enough.  
  
"Get me the one called Bray." He ordered, and one of the guards hurried away. A minute later they returned, holding Bray.  
"Thank you guards. Nice of you to join me Bray." The Guardian sneered.  
"Not that I had much choice! What do you want with me anyway?" Bray spat back.  
"I thought you would be able to answer me that, brother of Zoot! You should be one of the first to want to join the cause, you're privileged; You're his brother, you have the same blood as him! What the rest of us would give to have that!"  
"Well it doesn't seem all that special to me, having a dead brother who you constantly get reminded of!"  
"So you're not going to join The Chosen then?" The Guardian smiled, evilly.  
"No." Bray said loudly.  
"Oh well, you'll have to pay then. Lock him up, away from the others." The Guardian motioned to the guards to take him away. "I want him executed, tonight!" He yelled after them.  
  
The door opened, and the Mallrats looked up in hope. Bray hadn't returned yet.  
"Come with me." A guard said.  
"Where are we going? Where's Bray? You can't keep us locked up like this!" Amber yelled back.  
"I advise you to shut your mouth, or something bad will happen to you, too." The guard replied.  
"Too?! What's happened!?" Amber backed into a wall, tears running down her face.  
"All will be revealed in time." The guard said, leading them outside.  
  
Amber's face went pale. There he was. Bray, tied up, and the guardian holding a torch. She tried to run towards Bray, but Trudy held her back.  
"No Amber, you heard the guard!" She hissed.  
"I don't care! He's...he's..." Amber broke down, gripping Beth even tighter.  
  
It was nearly over; The Guardian was walking towards Bray.  
"Amber, I love you!" Bray called out.  
"I love you too!" Amber replied as The Guardian reached him. "NO!" She turned and ran.  
  
  
A few weeks later it was all over. When the Chosen realised that their leader was mad, that he had killed someone, they abandoned him bit by bit. Despite his efforts to keep the Chosen alive, he failed, and had disappeared.  
  
Amber sat on her bed writing a letter. She had decided she couldn't carry on as normal on her own. After reading over the letter once more, and putting it over her diaries, Amber picked up the bottle that had been sitting on her pillow all along, and drank the contents. Her hand went limp, dropping the bottle, and landing next to the letter. Her lifeless body waiting, just waiting for someone to find her in the morning.  
  
  
  
Dear Beth,  
  
I'm sorry you had to grow up an orphan, but I couldn't cope any more. If you give me a chance and read this letter, you'll understand why I did what I did. I hope the others looked after you well. Hopefully this letter will be passed onto you when you're old enough to understand.  
  
Maybe by the time you read this, one of the others will have explained what the virus did to our parents. We were left to fend for ourselves, a bit like you really. No adults at all. It was hard to begin with, so we form tribes to survive.  
  
I decided to leave you my diaries. The first one started after the virus struck, when I no longer had my parents to talk to. No doubt you'll find a lot about Bray (your dad) in there. I started a new one after Ebony told me a lie, and I left to start a new life. The other's believed I was dead, and Bray was hit worst by it - just like I was hit worst by his death. But this time I know he is dead, not pretending, like I was. When I realised that what Ebony had told me wasn't true, I couldn't come back. I was pregnant with you.  
  
If I were still alive now, you would have a little brother or sister. I didn't even get a chance to tell Bray, so I didn't tell the others either.  
  
The other's will always remember me like I was before I died; People who die young remain young forever. It will be strange for you to think of me as your mother when you're older than I ever was.  
  
I really wish I could see you grow up, but I really couldn't carry on without your dad. I was too much in love. He asked me to marry him the day he died, but that dream never came true.  
  
All I want to say now is try not to make he same mistakes as me.  
  
Love Amber  
  
  
#I entered the room  
Sat by your bed all through the night  
I watched your daily fight  
I hardly knew  
  
The pain was almost more  
Than I could bear  
And still I hear  
Your last words to me  
  
Heaven is a place nearby  
So I won't be so far away  
And if you try and look for me  
Maybe you'll find me someday  
Heaven is a place nearby  
So there's no need to say goodbye  
I wanna ask you not to cry  
I'll always be by your side#  
  
THE END. 


End file.
